stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Glittering Crux Brigade
The Glittering Crux Brigade is a secret organization taking base under Southern Cross Island. The organization's goal is to free the Cybodies hidden underneath the island from Zero Time and use them to not only change the physical but also the economic landscape of the world. The organization receives funding from the Gran Tonnerre Foundation whose head is Leon Watanabe. It was the science division of The Glittering Crux Brigade that invented the Overphase System. Divisions The Glittering Crux is divided into six divisions, these divisions being: *The First Section - Emperor *The Second Section - Vanishing Age *The Third Section - Bougainvilleae *The Fourth Section - Adult Bank *The Fifth Section - Filament *The Sixth Section - Science Guild Emperor The first section Emperor consists of only one member and the leader of the Crux: Vanishing Age The second section, Vanishing Age, consists of the strongest Star Drivers as well as the Star Drivers with marks. The symbol used for this section is the ace of spades which would fit the section well as they have the ace drivers. The leader of the section is Head. Members of this section consist of: Bougainvilleae Not much is known about Bougainvilleae's operations in the Glittering Crux Brigade or the significance of the section. The symbol used for this section is the hearts. Due to this section not showing any specific significance it cannot be easily said why they have the hearts as their symbol. The leader of this section is Ivrogne. Members of this section consist of: Adult Bank Adult Bank consists is the section of the Glittering Crux Brigade that manages the finances of the Glittering Crux making it one of the most significant of the sections. According to Kanako, financial wise all the cybodies belong to Adult Bank. The symbol for Adult Bank is diamonds which represents this division nicely as diamonds are considered a sign of wealth as they are an expensive asset. The leader of this section is President. Members consist of: Filament The section Filament does not have a very significant role in the Glittering Crux Brigade; according to Professor Green Filament can be used as test subjects however it is shown that Benio's true purpose for the construction of Filament was to bring honour back to the families that had lost their marks due to the heads of the families leaving. The symbol for Filament is clubs which has no specific value to the division. The leader of this division is Scarlet Kiss. Members consist of: Science Guild This section is responsible for all science based work within the Glittering Crux Brigade such as studying cybodies, collecting data, creating new technologies for cybodies and reviving them. The Science Guild is shown to have no specific symbol like the other sections, although their symbol somewhat resembles that of a Joker, which was seen on the Cyber Casket entered by Professor GreenEpisode 5. The leader of this section is Professor Green. Members consist of: References Category:World of Star Driver Category:Organizations